


Friends Forever Always Together

by SovereignOfGeeks



Series: The Legend Of Arya [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya meets Nymeria, F/M, POV Arya Stark, POV Gendry Waters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks
Summary: With Arya's defeat of the Spirit Of Lust she and Gendry head to Storm's End In search of a firebending teacher. But as they travel Gendry and Arya talk about how she met Nymeria and the bond the two share.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The Legend Of Arya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580260
Kudos: 4





	Friends Forever Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Legend Of Arya universe. This is meant to show how the newest Avatar a highborn named Arya tells Gendry how she met her animal guide even if she doesn't know what that is.

Arya Stark sat across from Gendry as he finished lighting the fire. As she daintily cut a fish in half. The Horses tied up to tree as tents of earth sat far apart from one other with a wall of earth between so Arya could have her own space.   
  
“Sorry it’s not more,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“This will be easier with a firebender,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yea. I really hope we get one at Storm’s End! I’m so ready to learn firebending!” she cheered as he looked at her,   
  
“Are you sure you can even do it,” he asked as she huffed,   
  
“Of course I can!” she said as Nymeria rubbed her leg and Arya smiled,   
  
“Oh right. Here you go girl” Arya said tossing her a piece of fish as Gendry smiled,   
  
“She’s a direwolf right,” Gendry asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“The sigil Of House Stark Is the Direwolf,” Arya explained as Gendry nodded,   
  
“You said you're sister lansa as one,” he asked as she laughed,   
  
“Sansa and yeah we all do but Nymeria met way earlier. Because we are best friends aren’t we girl” she said rubbing her belly. 

  
“I met her when I was three”

* * *

Arya was not happy. She had jump made a mud castle for her mother. Her mother and Sansa liked the same stuff. And Sansa loved castles. So she made her a mud one. But when she held it up in her hands to show her mother. She just screamed about her dress being ruined.  
  
It didn’t make sense. Did her mother not like castles?   
  
But she sat on her bed sadly as she fought back tears.   
  
If her mother didn’t like her gifts then she’d leave and live in the snow. With the nice wolfs and birds. Father called her wolf.

So she opened her windows and jumped down into the snow as she crazily pushed her hands forward. Moving the earth’s side as she walked. 

She wasn’t sure how long she walked in her little earth hole for but the next time she looked up the sky had grown dark as she heard hisses and mean sounding bears. She turned around and saw no Winterfell in sight.  
  
Uh oh. She told herself as she looked around before seeing it. Sleeping below a tree was a dire wolf. She had golden eyes and grey fur was even smaller than Arya! As they locked eyes Arya hopped over and smiled,   
  
“I’m Arya!” she said as she cheered and reached down to pet the direwolf. The direwolf   
Stare at her with angry eyes as she grinned and pulled up two slabs of earth which crashed into one another and caused tiny rocks to hit the direwolfs head as it glared at her. 

“Sorry… Lady.. You are a girl right,” she said as the wolf nodded it’s head and Arya smiled,  
  
“I’m a girl!” she said as she heard a bear roar out and felt the wolf moved to stand,   
  
“You’d lose a fight with a bear,” Arya giggled as it spits at her,   
  
“You're a fighter aren’t you girl. Like the Queen, Nymeria… Can I call you that! Nymeria,” she asked as the wolf wagged it’s tail Arya stood up,   
  
“Well if the bear comes. I’m sure we can take it, right buddy,” she cheered as Nymeria licked her face as she hopped onto her chest and Arya fell crashing into the ground laughing.   
  
“Alright! Alright! I like you too. You can come home with me and we’ll be friends forever” she cried. 

* * *

Arya smiled as she stroked Nymeria’s fur. Her smile thee softest Gendry had ever seen it,  
  
“Of course it turns out we were right next to Winterfell. It was just dark. We went back in the morning. I’ve never seen my mother so mad. They tried to break us apart but it didn’t work out,” she told him as he smiled and reached over to pet her best friend.

* * *

“You can’t keep it,” her mother said as Arya felt her whole world break. Her father looked in sadness but didn’t try to help as Arya felt tears stream down her small cheeks.  
  
“Why. She’s my best friend! I love her!” Arya shouted as her mother sighed,   
  
“Arya you have to understand you're too you,”   
  
“No! You take her away and I’ll never forgive you. I’ll train her and take care of her and everything,” she begged as her mother sighed,   
  
“Arya. Why are you acting like this,”   
  
“Please she’s a part of me,”   
  
“You don’t know what you're saying,” her mother said as her father held up his hands,   
  
“Arya this is a big job. We’ll teach you stuff but it will be all you. No asking the help to do it. This is your task,” her father said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Does that mean!” she cried tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around the pup.   
  
“You can keep her” he said as her mother sighed,   
  
“What’s her name,” she asked as Arya grinned,   
  
“Nymeria! Cause she’s brave like a fighter but a girl so she’s a queen!” Arya said as they smiled as she wrapped the wolf in her arms as Nymeria licked her face,   
  
“We’ll always together girl!”

* * *

Gendry smiled as he looked at Arya as she played with her wolf. Tugging the last piece of fish between them like a rope as she laughed.   
  
They really were best friends.   
  
Nymeria was on top of her licking her face as she laughed,   
  
“I love you to girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of anything to say here. It's short. Not edited. And Pure Fluff. It's a very small moment but It never would have fit in the Legend Of Arya.


End file.
